Nothing Will Happen
by BehindTheCamera
Summary: Edward and Bella have been going to the fair ever since they became friends, and this year is no exception. Unlike the other years, a little something extra if flowing in the air. Especially when the two the last ride of the night. One Shot, AH BxE Fluff


Every year, on August the third, two best friends would travel down from Forks Washington to Port Angeles, also located in Washington. Edward Cullen would arrive at five o'clock PM on the dot, his best friend waiting outside. Though it was cloudy outside, Isabella Swan would always be in shorts and a tank top, knowing that the weather in Port Angeles would be promising. The moment Edward's car was in view, Bella would jump up from the porch and run to the car. Once inside, Edward rushed towards the high way, where the two would be spending the day at the annual Port Angeles fair. It wasn't a huge fair, but large enough for a few ride and little concerts. Bella and Edward went to the fair every year.

It all started when Isabella moved to Forks at the age of thirteen. She remembered the feeling she had felt on the first day of school. Nervous, afraid, annoyed, and hatred. Bella hated the thought of starting a new school, especially at this age. Boys would just begin to hit puberty. There was nothing better than horny teenage boys. Of course there were horny boys at her other school, but at her new school, none of the boys knew her, which meant they did not know how much of a loser she was. True to form, the boys took interest in Isabella, but it did not last long. They soon figured out that Bella would please them in the way they wanted her to. Bella did not mind. Bella didn't mind not having a lot of friends. She met this girl named Angela Webber on the first day, whom had showed her around the school. If things went Bella's way, having only Angela being her friend at this new school was fine, but Angela had other friends, whom surprisingly took Bella in. She did not talk much in the group, but enjoyed listening to whatever they spoke about. She would join them when they would go bowling or the movies, or if they just hung out at someones house. She was happy, but after a while, things started going downhill. Jessica, Angela's friend, began trash talking Isabella, calling her horrible names, and Bella had enough. She stopped hanging out with the group, not wanting to surround herself with them. Bella would sit alone at lunch, scanning the crowd. She did not know who she would hang around with now. One lunch, as Isabella sat alone, she glanced at her old group of friends. She could tell they were talking about her again. Bella popped a french fry in her mouth and looked away.

"May I join you?" She remembered a voice asking her. Bella had looked up, shocked that anyone, especially a boy, was talking to her, let alone asking her if he was allowed to sit with her.

"Yeah.." Bella said, her voice shaking a bit. Bella remembered looking at the boy for the first time. He was the most handsome she had ever seen. He had slightly messy bronze hair and eyes the colour of well taken care of grass. He was tall and lean. The boy had sat down and began eating his lunch quietly. Bella, oblivious of what she was doing, was staring at him, her mouth slightly open. The boy chuckled.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan." Bella had said, snapping back into reality.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah.. I'm just surprised your talking to me." She blurted. Even has Bella thought of that moment to this day, she cursed herself for being a dork.

"Why wouldn't I talk to you." Edward said after he had finished laughing.

"No reason." Bella said quickly.

The two began talking, and after a while they begun to hangout, and soon after a friendship began. They knew everything about one another. Bella knew that Edward had already travelled the world, and Edward knew that Bella had only travelled to Forks, only to live here with her father. They knew the things that bugged each other, and the things that they didn't mind. Favourite movie, music, band, colour, nothing was kept from each other. They were indeed, the best of friends.

From the moment school ended the year they met, Edward talked almost non stop about the Port Angeles fair. The rides, the shows, the food, everything imaginable. Sometimes it felt as though Bella had already been. By the time it actually came to go to the fair, Bella almost did not want to go. But she ended up going, and had the time of her life. The rides were just as fun as Edward had said, the food was just as good as he had described it, and the shows were just as amusing. It had been one of the best days Bella had ever had. On the way back, as the two sat in the back of Cullen's van, Edward's siblings in the seats in front of them, other than Alice whom sat next to Bella, the two best friends made a pact that they would come back to the fair every year. They had stuck to that pact. The year Edward got his license, Edward and Bella headed to the fair without the rest of Edward's family, since they had all lost interest in it. Bella did not mind, she felt comfortable with Edward.

This year was no exception. Bella sat in the front seat of Edward's silver Volvo, the wind blowing her slighting wavy across her face. The radio was on high enough to hear it over the wind. Bella was content. A few minutes earlier, the two had stopped at a little corner store and bought a supply of candy and drinks.

"Skittles." Edward said. Bella poured a handful of skittles in her hand and brought then to Edward mouth and dumped them inside. The first time Edward drove them to the fair, he had taken a chance and had one hand on the wheel. Bella had freaked out and told him to keep both hands on. Though they had not gotten in an accident, Bella made Edward swear that he would keep both hands on the wheel when driving. "I wont let anything happen." He'd tell her, but she wouldn't let it go. Though he did it when Bella was in the car, Bella knew that he probably did not when she wasn't in the car. Bella poured another handful in her hand and popped them into her own mouth, devouring the many flavours that burst into her mouth. After two hours of driving, the two arrived in Port Angeles. Edward found a place to park close enough to the fair.

The moment Bella stepped out of the car, the smell of cotton candy, greasy foods, candy apples and soda filled her nostrils. The smell would never get old. Feeling the same giddy excitement that a little child of five years old did, Bella grabbed Edward's hand and ran towards the fair. The fair was located in the dock area of Port Angeles, allowing people to go and visit boats, and even go on some rides. Once at the entrance, Bella began fishing out her wallet from her back pocket, only to be stopped by Edward.

"My treat." He said, smiling his crooked smile.

"But-."

"Nope."

"Ugh, well I pay for the snacks." Bella said. Edward did not reply. Once Edward got the tickets, the two friends headed into the fair. Bella could feel excitement, fear and joy coming from everyone around her. Kids, teenagers, adults screamed, laughed, and talked all around her. The fair was the happiest place Bella had ever been to.

"Which ride should we hit first?" Edward asked.

"Hmm.." Bella looked around. There were many rides this year, more than last. There were the spinning tea-cups, a fairs-wheel, bumper cars, a small wooden roller-coaster, a new drop zone, a haunted house, and many other little attractions.

"Spinning tea-cups?" Bella suggested, looking up at her best friend. Her eyes squinted at the sunlight.

"Sure." Edward knew why Bella had suggest this ride to begin with. Every year, the spinning tea-cups was always the first ride they went on at the fair. Swiftly making their way through the large crowd of people, Edward and Bella made their way to the ride. Once arrived, the two gave their ticket to the man operating the ride and ran to a yellow tea-cup. Once everyone was seated and ready to go, the ride began to more slowly, the speed getting faster and faster. Edward and Bella spun their tea-cup as quickly as possible. All they could see were blurs of colours and blobs. The pressure was so high that Bella smashed against Edward, but the two never stopped. Once the ride was over, the two could barely feel their arms. Bella felt extremely dizzy. She once again smashed into Edward. Bella felt a protective arm slide across her shoulder, and blushed. Her best friend always had this affect on her, no matter what it was. Even just a little brush Bella would get butterflies in her stomach. Once she stopped walking like a drunk, Edward dropped his arm.

"Where to now?" Bella asked, still a little breathless from the ride.

"Want to go on the drop zone?" Edward asked, a little eager. Bella glanced at the drop zone, her stomach dropped just at the thought.

"Not right now.." Bella said, biting her lip.

"Alright. How about the haunted house?" Edward suggested.

"Sure."

After the haunted house, which was not scary at all (though Bella did scream a couple times whilst Edward laughed), the two headed to the fairs-wheel, and a few other rides. After, Bella (after having a five minute argument with Edward) paid for two hot dogs and two large cokes, and the two ate. Once finished, the two walked around for a little, waiting for their food to digest before hitting any rides. The two checked out the concert, only to arrive when two cowboys were leading a group of people into some dance. Edward and insisted that they join, and they did. Bella laughed and tripped a couple times, though Edward was always there to catch her. Just like he always was. "I wont let anything happen." Edward would always say. It was finally dark outside when the two stopped dancing. As they got back to the main part of the fair, fewer children were still there. Now, the fair was mostly populated by couples. A couple passed Edward and Bella, holding hands and sharing cotton candy.

"So, now what? We've done all the rides."

"All except one." Edward said, smirking.

Bella knew what ride Edward was talking about. But before she could protest, Edward was dragging her to the drop zone.

"You can ride this one on your own Edward, I'll just watch." Bella said as they arrived in front of the ride. It looked _much_ taller than it had before.

"Bella, it wont be bad. I'm not going on it without you."

"Edward.."

"Please."

"No."

"Chicken."

Bella tensed. Of course Edward would do this to her. If there was one thing Bella could not stand, it was being called a chicken. Bella crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at the drop zone once more. It wasn 't _that_ high.

"Fine." Bella puffed. Edward smiled and pulled his friend up. The two gave their tickets to the man and headed to a seat. Once everyone was secured, the ride began to lift up slowly. Bella was instantly nervous. Her hands were sweaty. She felt tingly inside. She could not believe she was doing this. Beside her, Edward seemed to have no care in the world.

"I hate you." Bella said through her teeth. Edward laughed. It felt as though it was taking forever to get up to the top. Bella looked out at the scenery. It was beautiful. The water was lit lightly by the lights from the fair. A boat with many lights travelled on the water. Suddenly, Bella felt someone take her hand.

"Bella," Edward said. Bella looked away from the water and looked at her friend. The ride had stopped now. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "I wont let anything happen." He told her, looking into her eyes.

And Just like her stomach, Bella's heart was suddenly in her throat.

**Review if you want more one shots!**

**Xox :)**


End file.
